This invention is directed in general to a mounting assembly for an optical system, and more particularly to an adjustable mounting assembly for an optics tub in a reproduction apparatus.
In reproduction apparatus, such as electrophotographic copiers or printers, for example, information to be reproduced is illuminated by a light source with the light image thereof directed onto a uniformly charged photoconductive member to expose the photoconductive member image-wise altering the charge forming a latent image charge pattern thereon. The charge pattern is then developed with pigmented marking particles. The developed image is thereafter transferred to a receiver member and fixed to the receiver member to form the desired reproduction.
Exposure of the photoconductive member is accomplished, for example, by illuminating an original document to be reproduced, and focusing the reflected light image of such document on the photoconductive member. The optical path from the original document to the photoconductive member may include an optical assembly having a lens and a number of mirrors, commonly referred to as an optics tub. The mirrors serve to bend the optical path for efficient space utilization within the reproduction apparatus. The location of the optics tub within the reproduction apparatus is critical to assure proper image formation on the photoconductive member and image reproduction.
In prior art reproduction apparatus, once the optics tub has been assembled within the reproduction apparatus, adjustment of the optics tub has been difficult because of the rest of the structure surrounding the optics tub. Further, mounting of the optics tub has been accomplished in such a way that shocks imparted to the reproduction apparatus, as in moving of the apparatus, for example, are transmitted directly to the optics tub. Such shocks can cause damage to the various components of the optics tub, or can cause the components to become relatively misaligned. This can result in objectionable defects being reproduced in the reproductions made by the apparatus.